Lucas
Lucas Lucas is a very shy boy that just got to Paris due to a problem and entered the same school as Sierra (yes there timelines are connected) About Lucas is The same age as Adrien, he was born in the United States, one day while he and his friend entered a cave he found something that seemed like a jewel but when he grabbed it it latched into his wrist and his friend found a ring that latched onto his finger, now he couldn't remove the bracelet, after that something took over Lucas's mind and when the sights of his friend and him crossed, the had hatred towards each other now, they left the cave and took they're own paths, when Lucas got home a kwami showed up in front of him. From that day on he researched for someone that could help him, he found a person that could help with his kwami problems, but he was all the way in Paris (i think you know who) so he traveled there with help of her mom and they got a house over there, when he met ladybug, Chat Noir and Volpina he talked to them about joining while Volpina smelled something fishy, so she told ladybug that maybe his kwami was corrupted but that's just Volpina's theory on him. Miraculous information Lucas is a miraculous holder but he isn't a very normal miraculous holder since his miraculous if latched onto him and he cant take it off, Volpina has a theory on that, she thinks that his kwami and miraculous might be corrupted that's why its latched onto him and maybe he is here in Paris to see a person that can help cure that or at least treat it. His superhero code name is Dog Fury, his main weapon is a wooden sword and his special attack is "Latch" which summons a leash that warps around the akumatized person not letting go of it for a couple of seconds. Kwami Duke is his kwami, his a dog type kwami and his very very loose about life and couldn't care more but to relax, but, Sierra and Vivi think that dogfury/Lucas's kwami is corrupted that's why he latched onto the first person that grabbed the bracelet and only a person can cure duke (if he even is corrupted), duke's favorite food is steak and any other kind of meat. Connections Despite being shy and looking like it Lucas has some friends Friends: Adrien Agreste, Nino, Juleka, Kim, Chat, Nathanaël, Sierra and Volpina Crush: none currently Origins He is a fan made character that my friend asked me to do since he saw sierra/volpina and saw that i was taking request's also if you want me too draw you one go here casualpowelswolf203.tumblr.com Likings ERROR 404 NOT FOUND (jk still no information of his likings till tomorrow) I'm back sorry... any ways Here's an updated version of Lucas's connections Connections (updated) Friends: Adrien, Nino Juleka, Kim, Nathanael, Chat, LB, Volphina and Sierra Crush: Girlfriend: Sierra Likings He likes Sweets, The Paranormal, Reading, Cartoons, Sierra, Video Games, Computers and other stuff Category:Miracusona